My Hero 2: A new beggining
by thebrave918
Summary: The cool sequel to my original story my hero. Well the summary is after the events of my Hero, new and strange things are happening,
1. Chapter 1

Here you go everybody, people who liked "my hero" will love this! and since my hero got deleted, im never going to put song lyrics in this. This is set 3 years after "My Hero" ohh, and there is a big surprise in this chapter!

MY HERO 2: A NEW BEGGINING

Chapter 1: Searching and secrets

--DenTech City--

"It's gonna be alright Mrs. Hikari, we'll find Lan and Maylu" "I promise" Chaud said. "please bring them back to us" Mr. Hikari said. Then Chaud nodded.

--Destiny Islands--

"ahhhhh! where is my history notebook!" Lan shouted. "it is over by the fridge" Kairi said. "thanks" Lan said walking over and

giving a friendly hug to Kairi. "thank god I found it, that history essay is due tommorow"

--Destiny High school--

"alright class we have a new student today I would like Roxas Hikaru" The teacher said as a kid walked in. He looked kinda embaressed and just waved at our class. Then he took a seat next to Sora. "hey" Sora said to Roxas. "huh" Roxas said because he wasen't really paying attention. "I'm Sora" Sora said extending his hand out to Roxas. Then Roxas shook his hand.

--Vulcan Island--

"Phantom, you understand what you must do" A cloaked figure said. "yes" Phantom replied. "and you Copy X know what you must do" The cloaked figure said again, "yes" Copy X replied. Then the cloaked figure started laughing evily.

--Destiny High school--

Roxas was walking throught the crowd of people to sit and then he saw Sora signaling to come over and sit with him, Kairi, Lan, Maylu, Riku, and Namine. Roxas walked over and sat down. "thanks for letting me sit here" Roxas said. "no problem" Sora replied. "hi, I'm Kairi" Kairi said. "hi, I'm Lan" Lan said stuffing his mouth full of food. Then Maylu slapped him in the arm. "Ow! what was that for?" Lan said. "That's rude! talking with your mouth full" Maylu said. "I guess as you can see that's Maylu" Sora said pointing to her. Then Roxas blushed at the sight of Maylu. Then Riku and Namine introduced themselves. Then Lan said "hey you know looking at you to, you look just like eachother". (He was talking about Sora and Roxas)

Then the school day ended. The Gang walked home. (A/N: Lan and Maylu live with Kairi and Sora, and yes Kairi lives with Sora) Riku and Namine broke away at their houses. Lan walked through the front door. "Sora and I are gonna study" Lan said.

Then the girls went up into Kairi's room and began to study. "did you get question 2?" Kairi asked Maylu. "that was a piece of cake" Maylu replied. Then they both looked at eachother, put their books down and began to make out. For some strange reason they have been hiding this from the boys for about 2 months. (A/N: don't ask how) They were kissing very slowly. They weren't romantic girlfriends, they just liked doing this.

"you actualy think they are studying up there" Sora said to Lan while he was writing something down. "I don't know, why?" Lan asked confused.

Then Lan and Sora were creeping up the stairs and arrived at Kairi's door. They looked through the little hole on her door. That's when they saw Kairi making out with Maylu...

"I can't believe them!" Lan said shouting. "me too!" "How could they do that to us!" Sora said furiously. Then they heard the girls coming downstairs. "hey guys" They both said. Then that's when the boys looked at them with anger. "what?"

**So did you guys like it? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaud's arrival

chapter 2: Chaud's landing

"what do you mean what!?" Lan said. "we saw you guys upstairs!" Sora said. Then Kairi and Maylu looked at eachother. "ohh" Then they both walked over to Lan and Sora and kissed there boyfriends. "okay, I think we forgive them" Lan said. "and besides it was just a trick, we werent really kissing" Maylu said kissing her boyfriend again. "yeah I mean were not LESBIANS!" Kairi said. Then the gang burst out in laughing.

--**Ocean**--

Chaud was standing on the speedboat. Then he got out his PET. "Protoman, have you gotten a lock on Lan and Maylu?" Chaud said. "yeah they should be about thirty miles forward" Protoman responded. "gotcha" Chaud said putting the PET away.

--**Destiny Islands, Destiny High--**

Lan was sleeping during history. Then the teacher walked over and smacked his desk with a ruler. "WAIT! MOMMY! I'll get THE COOKIES!" Lan said waking up. "what?!" Lan said again. Then the class burst out in laughter. "thank you for joining us Mr. Hikari" The history teacher said. Lan blushed furiously.

--**Destiny Islands, Destiny High outside cafeteria--**

"I can't believe you did that!" Maylu said still laughing. "hey shut up!" Lan said playfully. Maylu just continued laughing. "hey where's Sora and Kairi?" Lan asked. "they had to eat lunch with the music teacher for kissing eachother in class" Then Lan started laughing. "well that's what they get for making out" Lan said back. "hey look at that kid over there" Maylu said looking to the left of Lan. "he's just sitting over there all by himself.." Maylu said. "hey, why don't go over and sit with him" Lan said. Maylu nodded. So they picked up their lunch trays and walked over to the table where the kid was sitting.

"Hi" Maylu said setting down her tray. "hi.." The boy said in a shy voice. "what's you name?" Lan asked setting down his tray too. "Roxas Amanari" He said in his shy voice again. "I'm Lan Hikari and this is the love of my life Maylu Sakuri" Lan said. "ohh, nice to meet you" Roxas said. "awwwww, look the baby has friends! HA HA HA!" Some kid A.K.A phil leechmen the biggest jerk in school. He always hangs around with like 3 other guys. And of course there jocks. "Hey why don't you shut up Leechmen" Lan said. "you got something to say to me Hikari?" Phil said getting angry. "yeah that you're a jackass and suck penis every day" He retorted. "you sun of a bitch" Phil said as he walked over and threw Lan to the ground. "Lan!" Maylu said. Then Phil and Lan began to fight. Then somebody popped out of the bushes. "hey leave the kid alone" He said. "oh yeah who's gonna make me?" Phil said. Then the guy kicked phil so hard in the face you could see blood and teeth fly out of Phil's mouth. "BREAK IT UP!!!" The Gym teacher said coming over and making his way through the crowd.

_The fight broke up, the gym teacher took Lan, unconcious Phil, Roxas, and the man who kicked Phil._

The principal was talking with the man who kicked Phil. "you are lucky I don't call the police on you for assulting one of my students, just who the hell do you think you are!?" The Principal shouted at him. "my name is Chaud Blaze of the Net city Blaze corporation and Net city FBI"

DUN DUN DUN! p.s. if i dont get any reviews i won't update


End file.
